justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fight Club
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (7th-Gen) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 201 |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Anna Shevel Sidewinder coach 1.png|8th-Gen Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|7th-Gen Fondo El fondo tiene lugar en una ciudad japonesa parcialmente destruida con vegetación que crece en los edificios, la niña está en la parte superior de un edificio con un muro destruido. Después de una secuencia diurna, la ciudad pasa a la noche durante cada coro. Durante la noche, los signos de los edificios se iluminan en los patrones de izquierda y derecha. Después del primer coro, el escenario se convierte en una escala de grises alargada, con toques de colores verde y azul. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your hands across your chest, and lift your right leg up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Sidewinder GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sidewinder GM2.png|Gold Move 3 Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * La miniatura de la jugabilidad de vista previa de {'' Fight Club '' , que originalmente se había filtrado antes de la confirmación de la pista el 27 de septiembre de 2017, tenía el nombre clave de s, '' Sidewinder , como el título de la canción . * '' Fight Club '' muestra el riff oriental, una serie de notas estereotipadas que a menudo se asocian con la cultura oriental. Este riff también se ha utilizado en '' Kung Fu Fighting ''. * "Permitir que s ponga todo detrás de nosotros y hacer que' '' amor '' '" se interprete erróneamente como "Let s dejar todo detrás de nosotros y hacer que '' 'up' ''" . * Hay un error de letras que involucra la línea "Viene a empujar", donde la "e" al final es seguida por una letra de marcador de posición. ** En las consolas de la séptima generación y la Wii U, el marcador de posición se reemplaza con un signo de interrogación (?). ** En , se reemplaza por un rombo con un signo de interrogación. * El peinado y la vestimenta de la bailarina se parecen al de Lights en su álbum y serie de cómics,' 'Skin and Earth' '. ** El logo de '' Skin and Earth '' aparece en uno de los edificios en el fondo. * El 2 de octubre de 2017, se eliminaron las vistas previas del teaser del canal justdancegame. ** Se hicieron públicos de nuevo al día siguiente. * '' Fight Club '' es una de las tres canciones en cuyo nombre clave ( ) es el nombre de una serpiente; los otros son '' The I Are (Dance With Somebody) '' ( ) y '' Boom Boom '' ( parece ser más luminoso. * Las versiones 7th-Gen de la rutina utilizan un conjunto diferente de elementos de menú, que representan al entrenador con un contorno azul. * De acuerdo con el avatar de 7ª generación, el entrenador inicialmente tenía el cabello más castaño, una chaqueta ocre y un escote de forma diferente. * En el sitio web oficial , '' '' aparece en lugar de '' Boom Boom ''. ** El modo de juego promocional fue mal llamado "Iggy Aazalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", también. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|''Fight Club Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-Gen) sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sidewinder_Albumbkg.png| album background Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png| loading screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 7thgen.png|7th-Gen version with default colored pictograms Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|''Fight Club'' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with In the Hall of the Pixel King) Beta Elements Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Beta thumbnail for the US gameplay teaser Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Others Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Outline comparison between 8th-Gen and 7th-Gen Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Another outline comparison Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2019 Fight Club - Just Dance Now Extractions Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Figth Club en:Fight Club Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Anna Shevel Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now